Hispanidad
by Gisaku Ikiru
Summary: Para Antonio, el 12 de octubre era algo más que una fecha conmemorativa. Chibi-naciones suramericanas / EspañaxRomano. Two-shot.
1. Parte I

**Bien, este es el segundo fic de Hetalia y el primer AntonioxLovino que hago, así que no me maten todavía por favor xD**

**Va por el 12 de octubre, que hasta hace poco me enteré de que lo celebraban en España o.O (Aquí sólo pasa como feriado y nadie va a la escuela o trabajar, así que ni enterada)**

**También he de agregar que usaré OC's y son los países Suramericanos. Una de tantas versiones de ellos, hechas por mí. En este capi saldrán sólo dos, así que esos son los que pondré a continuación:**

**Chibi-Argentina **

**Nombre:** José Matías Fernández Sosa.

**Chibi-Chile**

**Nombre:** Manuel Enrique Fuentes. (**Sí, un sólo apellido porque me gustó como quedó así *-***)

**Espero no regarla mucho con este fic ^^U**

**Disclaimer:** _La serie Hetalia - Axis Powers y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka (ahora es que me entero que es una chica xD) **Hidekazu Himaruya**, yay! Sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir cosas lamentables y de pobre calidad. No gano dinero por ello, sólo es entretenimiento enfermo para mí y para quien sea._

**  
Ojalá sea de su agrado :3**

**

* * *

**  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Se preguntaba internamente Antonio mientras oía hablar a su superior sobre deberes y responsabilidades que le estaban siendo encomendados para los preparativos de mayor relevancia del desfile de esa noche. Sinceramente, estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

-¿Lo habéis entendido?-preguntó como último el Rey, mientras le observaba escrutadoramente.

-Ah, sí-respondió algo distraído, a lo que el Monarca frunció más el seño.

-No quiero errores.-arrastró consigo la última palabra.

-¡No los tendrá!-exclamó un poco más animado.

El superior suspiró, al mismo tiempo que Antonio se retiraba grácilmente de su oficina, no sin antes haberlo reverenciado como era debido.

¡Por fin era libre! Bueno, casi. Todavía le quedaba hacer las tareas que le habían asignado para esta noche. ¡Pero por fin podría estar en paz! Al menos por hoy. Para estos últimos días había estado relativamente ocupado entre diversas actividades, y no había tenido tiempo de echarse a descansar un rato. Aparte, ésta había sido una de las cosas que le habían impedido ver a Lovino desde hace ya un buen tiempo, por lo que aprovechó esta ocasión para invitarle al desfile de esta noche.

"_Espero no arrepentirme luego…"_

-Por supuesto que no te arrepentirás, Lovi~-murmuró para sí al recordar lo que había dicho en el momento que le había llamado para invitarlo.

Una vez fuera del enorme palacio Antonio empezó a andar por los jardines. Una de las mayores bondades ofrecidas por el enorme terreno que ocupaba el palacio era eso; con sus flores adornaba el paisaje, haciéndolo entrañable; el pigmento otorgado por diversos tipos de plantas, insectos, e incluso animales lo hacía algo increíble; y por supuesto, el árbol. No, no era un simple árbol. Era _el_ árbol.

Muchos recuerdos albergaban en él. Incluso Francis había dejado su huella ahí.

Caminó un par de pasos más, hasta que estuvo justo frente al antiguo árbol. Se recostó en él, soltando un suave suspiro mientras se acomodaba. Ya el resto se lo dejó al tiempo, que comenzó a transcurrir con extraña serenidad, al momento en el que el español comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

Pero su estado de somnolencia se vio interrumpido por el sonido de varios pies contra la hierba. Dos niños se encontraban corriendo, procedentes del camino que daba hacia el viñedo. Uno de ellos perseguía al otro con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un brillo de fulgor entre sus orbes aceitunas; el otro parecía llorar mientras corría agitado, sosteniendo con recelo la pequeña coleta castaña de su cabello.

-_¡Vamos! Te aseguro que te verás muchísimo mejor sin ella.-decía con una tijera entre sus manitas._

_-¡No quiero! Me gusta así…-jadeaba asustado._

_-Sos un llorón, Manu-se mofaba el niño a sus anchas._

_-¡Déjame en paz! Le diré a papá que me estás fastidiando._

Y así como aparecieron corriendo ante sus ojos, se desvanecieron por la saliente.

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

-¿Manuel? ¿Matías?...-apenas susurró.

¿Estaría soñando?

....

Sin pensarlo mucho, sus pies se dirigieron con rapidez por el camino en el que esos dos extraños niños se perdieron, alcanzando los límites que separaba al palacio de su casa. Pudo ver a su alrededor un extenso campo de… ¿tomates? Y decidió incursionar en él.

Dios, cuantos momentos olvidados estaban aquí. Cuando un Lovino adolescente aún vivía en su casa se había propuesto a cultivar él mismo su propio huerto, única y exclusivamente repleto de tomates. Todos los días el joven Vargas velaba por la salud del mismo; en los días de tormenta lo resguardaba como podía y se quedaba en él hasta que la lluvia cesara, y en los días calurosos de verano español se ocupaba de abastecerlo con suficiente cantidad de agua para que siguiera viviendo.

Tarde o temprano, sus esfuerzos fueron valorados.

Ya para cuando llegó el día en el que dejó la casa los tomates se encontraban en la cúspide de sus vidas; estaban llenos de color, frescos y maduros. Antonio le prometió cuidar de ellos y Lovino dijo que lo haría picadillo si llegaba a encontrarlos muertos.

-Lovi me matará-pensó mientras sujetaba con las yemas de sus dedos un pequeño tomate que se encontraba seco, prácticamente sin vida.

Siguió observando su entorno sin resultado alguno. No había rastro de esos niños por ninguna parte.

¿Lo habría imaginado?

Estiró un poco ambos brazos y decidió marchar de vuelta a los jardines. Se decepcionó un poco por el desenlace de tan extraña situación. Habría jurado haberlos visto a _ellos_…

Pero un sonido lo habría sacado de sus cavilaciones mentales. Más específicamente el piar de un pájaro, que ahora se encontraba posado sobre una de las enredaderas que contenía los tomates más maduros del huerto. Parecía estar tentado a picotearlos.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera, fuera!-lo comenzó a espantar con ambas manos hasta que el ave finalmente se fue.

El vuelo del pájaro hacia la lejanía le recordó un suceso bastante parecido, ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_Era primavera. Lo sabía porque ese día Lovino había dicho algo de inspeccionar el huerto por eso del cambio de invierno a primavera. Cuando quiso salir para buscar al italiano en cuestión debido a la espera de dos o tres horas aproximadamente, se llevó una sorpresa. La Italia del Sur enfrentaba una lucha encarnizada contra un grupo de pájaros que pretendía atacar el huerto. El chico lanzaba maldiciones y groserías en italiano mientras intentaba alejar a los pájaros con un rastrillo._

_Si ya de por sí Lovino era peligroso sólo teniendo manos, pies y cabeza, no quería imaginar cómo sería con el rastrillo en mano. Probablemente su integridad física estaría un tanto demacrada._

_Se acercó con cautela al campo de concentración, esquivando un ataque con el rastrillo de parte del menor. Más le valía no meterse en su camino o si no terminaría como una de las aves que Lovino logró derribar: Noqueado en el suelo._

_-Oye, Lovi…_

_-¡¿Qué haces ahí parado sin hacer nada?! ¡Ayúdame, pedazo de imbécil!-gritaba alterado mientras alejaba con un poco de dificultad a un pájaro que intentó picotearle la cabeza._

_Vale, su Lovi~ estaba muy enojado. Vaya manera de tratar a la persona que lo acogió en el momento más difícil de su existencia. Claro, él era un imbécil por dejar que su supuesto criado lo tratase de esa forma. Que bien puesto tenía el insulto._

_Se sacó la larga capa que llevaba puesta y empezó a sacudirla tempestuosamente sobre los pájaros. Varios de éstos comenzaron a revolotear alrededor aturdidos. El italiano detuvo su ofensiva por un momento para mirar expectante al español._

_-El movimiento de la capa los espanta, así se irán con mayor rapidez-comentó en respuesta a la mirada castaña que tenía encima de él._

_Luego de un rato, entre los dos lograron espantar a todo el grupo. Una vez cumplido el propósito se sentaron un rato entre el huerto. Los pájaros les habían dejado algo exhaustos._

_-Ay, Lovi~…-soltó con una risita._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó mirándole de mala gana._

_-Nada…-se limitó a responder y pensar adecuadamente en su próxima respuesta; el rastrillo seguía estando a su alcance-. Es que pienso que este tipo de cosas sólo te podrían pasar ti.-y culminó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¡No tengo la culpa de que esos estúpidos pájaros la hayan agarrado con mi pobre huerto!-se quejó infantilmente._

_-Vale, vale…-intentó calmar los ánimos; Lovino tan sólo bufó, manteniendo su seño fruncido.-. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos uno de los vinos de la despensa para esta noche?_

_-Suena bien, ¿pero a qué se debe tal honor?-preguntó sarcástico, mientras observaba extrañado a España. ¿Eran cosas suyas o andaba de **muy **buen humor?_

_-Ah, por nada en especial…_

_-Ya…-Bueno, de una manera u otra averiguaría por qué rayos Antonio no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro._

_El español fue el primero en levantarse, ofreciéndole la mano al italiano, que inmediatamente la rechazó alegando que él no era ninguna nena y que podía levantarse sólo. Hay que ver lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser, que ni una simple ayuda de su parte aceptaba._

_Cuando Lovino terminó de ponerse de pie, observó que había un papel blanco en el suelo. Lo tomó, quitándole los pequeños rastros de tierra que tenía._

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó en voz alta, más para sí mismo, echándole una pequeña ojeada al papel. Tenía un dibujo garabateado en él y habían muchos colores de por medio._

_-¡N-No es nada! ¡Dámelo!-exclamó alterado al darse cuenta de lo que era e intentó quitárselo al menor de las manos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué te pones así?-preguntó dudoso el chico al ver lo desesperado que estaba el mayor en recuperar dicho papel, ocultándolo detrás de sus espaldas.-¿Acaso lo hiciste tú y te da vergüenza mostrarlo?-se burló._

_-¡NO!-le gritó, quitándole finalmente el susodicho papel. Ante todo lo que tuvo que hacer para recuperarlo, no se percató de que sus cuerpos habían quedado entrelazados y muy pegados el uno del otro._

_El ambiente se silenció de repente, ninguno de los dos habló._

_Por una parte Lovino se encontraba en estado de estupefacción. ¿Por qué el tan calmado y paciente Antonio se había puesto furioso de repente si sólo había sido una broma? ¿Tan importante era para él ese papel? Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de muchas dudas._

_Por el otro lado, Antonio comenzaba a procesar todo lo que había pasado tan sólo un par de segundos atrás. ¿Por qué le había gritado de esa forma a Lovino? Vale, lo admitía: se le había pasado la mano esta vez. El italiano no podía haber predicho que ese dibujo tenía un gran valor sentimental para él. Bromeó como sólo él podía, eso era todo._

_- Yo…lo siento.-Se disculpó apenado mientras se separaba del cuerpo contrario._

_Ahora parecía que a Lovino le habían comido la lengua los ratones, porque no decía nada de nada al respecto._

_-Bueno…-garraspeó incómodo-Este dibujo fue un regalo especial que me hicieron. Debió haberse caído al suelo cuando me quité la capa para alejar a los pájaros.-explicó._

_-¿Quién te lo regaló?...-habló por fin, con un poco de molestia en su voz._

_-Mis hijos…-respondió suavizando los gestos de su cara, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Lovino, quién parecía enojarse cada vez más._

_-Vaya, ¿tienes hijos? ¿Y quién es la madre?-preguntó con sarcasmo renovado._

_-Son esos pequeños países que recientemente hemos descubierto en otras tierras. Te he hablado mucho de ellos…-comentó emocionado._

_-Sí, sí. No hace falta que me lo repitas de nuevo-respondió de mala manera._

_-Oye Lovi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?-preguntó ante la no tan inusual odiosa actitud del joven._

_-Estoy bien, ¡de maravilla!-ahora recurrió a la ironía en sus palabras-. En cambio, ¿por qué no te vas a ver a un espejo? Tienes una cara de idiota que no te la quitan ni a golpes. ¡Y todo por ese estúpido dibujo!-gritaba cada más y más alto, a la vez que mantenía fuertemente cerrados ambos puños._

_-¡Oye!..._

_-¡Y ahora resulta que **ellos** son tus hijos!-rió amargamente-. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los traigas a casa y te deshagas de mí tan pronto como tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo…_

_-Lovino…_

_Ante la imposibilidad de seguir manteniendo oculta sus lágrimas por mucho tiempo, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. No soportaba la idea de estar lloriqueando como niña frente a alguien, sobretodo frente a Antonio._

_-¡Lovi, espera!-gritó a pleno pulmón, pero ya el joven italiano había desaparecido de su campo de visión.-. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este crío?-se preguntó suspirando con mucha resignación. Estas jóvenes naciones de ahora…_

_Lo último que recordó de ese día fue el cielo tornasolado que se mostró ante el inminente atardecer, y la idea de colocar un espantapájaros en el huerto al ver a una parvada de cuervos volar hacia donde estaba el sol._

Sí, esos fueron tiempos tormentosos, y no sólo por Lovino…

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí la primera parte. Pienso publicar la segunda mañana (o más tarde), pero todo depende. Cualquier duda histórica o que tenga que ver con las líneas temporales de este fic las resolveré en la segunda parte. Así mismo, si creen que puedo tener alguna especie de error con respecto a algún detalle histórico de la primera parte, me gustaría que me lo comentaran por favor ^^**

**Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, dudas, críticas de todo tipo, etc. Son bien aceptadas, al igual que un simple review. Todos los leeré con gusto.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Parte II

**_Yay!_ Por fin he podido actualizar -w- **

**Lamento el retraso, pero la Diosa del Destino se ha puesto a protestar en mi contra, y mi Muso también xD. Recién terminé el capi (Hora: 5:30 am, GMT -4:30)**

**Primero que todo debo advertirles que este capítulo me ha salido bastante raro (un poco hilarante tal vez), sobretodo el final. Segundo, aquí se hablará un poco más sobre el resto de los países suramericanos. Aquí la listilla con los nombres (N: No pondré ni a Argentina a ni Chile, porque ya salen en la lista del primer capi):**

**Chibi-Bolivia: **Sonia Lucía Flores Gutierrez.

**Chibi-Colombia:** Paula Andrea Hernández Muñoz.

**Chibi-Ecuador: **Juan Carlos López Zambrano.

**Chibi-Paraguay:** Miguel Ángel González Duarte.

**Chibi-Perú: **Luis Alberto García Espinoza.

**Chibi-Venezuela:** María Teresa Rodríguez Castillo.

**  
Y tercero, perdónenme si el SpainxRomano ha quedado muy raro. Hice lo que pude =_=**

**Con todos estos puntos sobre la mesa, ahora sí: ¡A leer!**

* * *

-¡Achís!

Esta era la octava vez que estornudaba en lo que llevaba de tiempo en el sótano. Luego de haber salido del huerto de tomates decidió ir de vuelta a casa en busca de aquel dibujo. Como en el sótano era en donde solía guardar las cosas más viejas y antiguas, ahí fue su primera parada.

-Venga, debe estar por aquí…-seguía registrando entre las cajas y objetos regados por el suelo. Definitivamente, tenía que hacerle una buena limpieza al lugar.

Luego de lo que serían dos horas de incesante búsqueda en la antigua bóveda de recuerdos, Antonio cayó exhausto en el suelo, declarando así su rendición total. Había registrado todo lo que había visto y nada. Ni rastro del papel en cuestión.

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó mientras acomodaba uno de sus brazos detrás de su nuca, viendo prácticamente nada.

_¡Papá! _

Ah…podía recordar claramente sus voces. Absolutamente todas.

_-No te olvidarás de nosotros… ¿Verdad?-preguntó algo cohibida la pequeña Paula, mientras movía nerviosa sus pálidas manitas._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó alegre su progenitor, acariciando la pequeña cabeza-. Siempre estaré con ustedes-y sonrió._

-Siempre…-repitió.

Un momento… ¡Eso era!

Casi de inmediato salió corriendo del sótano rumbo a los jardines del palacio. ¡Todo este tiempo tuvo la respuesta frente a sus narices!

Una vez estando frente al viejo árbol, sonrió, y con pala en mano empezó a cavar un hueco. Seguramente su jefe lo mataría por arruinar el hierbajo y estropear algunas flores, pero eso de momento no importaba mucho.

Cavó, cavó y cavó, hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Su pala había chocado con algo duro en el fondo. La dejó a un lado y empezó a desenterrar con sus manos lo que era una gran caja. Con mucho cuidado la sacó, y se sacudió las manos en el proceso. No tenía nada de especial, era una simple caja, como el resto. Pero esa simple caja llevaba consigo un montón de viejos y olvidados recuerdos que Antonio se encargaría de desempolvar en ese mismo instante.

-Esto es…-el español no pudo evitar ser invadido por la nostalgia una vez abierta la caja.

¡Había tantas cosas adentro! Cosas que había olvidado por completo. Entre ellas estaba un pequeño oso de peluche, flores (para ese entonces marchitas), crayones, ropa vieja, entre otros. En lo más profundo de dicha caja, pudo localizar un papel desgastado y algo arrugado. Lo tomó con cuidado y la sacudió un poco antes de verlo.

Sí, ése era el dibujo. Estaba en el mismo lugar en el que él lo dejó cuando….Bueno, cuando todos esos buenos tiempos terminaron…

Y nuevamente su cabeza viajó a través del tiempo…

_-¿Crees que a papá le guste?-preguntó dudoso el pelinegro._

_-Por supuesto que sí. Miguel no suele fallar con sus ideas.-le aseguró la cabeza que tanto se parecía a él._

_-Cierto…_

_No es que Luis desconfiara de las extravagantes ideas de Miguel, es que tenía miedo de que a Papá no le gustara._

_-Ánimo, que seguro le gustará nuestro regalo. Ya lo verás-y sonrió cálidamente para él._

_A veces tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Juan Carlos tenía poderes telepáticos, porque siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando._

_-Tienes razón-y le devolvió la misma sonrisa radiante, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo era jalado de su ropa._

_-Hermano…-una suave voz le llamó._

_-Ah, Sonia ¿Qué sucede?-le habló dulcemente a su hermana._

_-Papá…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Papá llegó!-gritó María Teresa._

_Y efectivamente, un enorme barco hacía aparición en tierra firme. Una vez instalado, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes bajó con una sonrisa en sus labios, muy propia en él. _

_Sin haberlo previsto del todo, la horda de infantes se arrojaron sobre él, abrazándole y dedicándole dulces palabras; con excepción de Miguel, que ayudaba a la pequeña Sonia a alcanzar a Papá. Era un poco reconfortante para él saberse querido por ellos._

_-Hola, niños.-saludó._

_-¡Te extrañamos tanto!-soltó de repente Manuel._

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó interesado._

_-¡Sí! Matías estuvo molestando de nuevo a Manuel.-Le contó Juan Carlos._

_-Matías…-le llamó un poco más serio._

_-¡No es cierto! Me había disculpado con Manu luego.-se defendió el pequeño._

_-¿Eso es verdad, Manuel?-se dirigió al chileno._

_-Sí, es verdad. Mati fue muy bueno conmigo.-sonrió, mientras lo llevaba tomado de mano._

_-¡¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!!-gritó histérico._

_-¡Mira, ve! ¡Se ha sonrojado de nuevo!-exclamó la venezolana mientras intentaba reprimir una risilla. _

_-Es cierto, ahora parece un tomate.-analizó el peruano con un toque de gracia en sus palabras._

_-¡Ca-Cállense!-se enfureció a más no poder, y sus orbes aceitunas se habían oscurecido un poco._

_Antonio no pudo evitar reír en esos momentos. Le recordaba un poco a Lovino…_

_Luego de tan calurosa bienvenida, los niños comenzaron a arrastrar a su padre para que les siguiera. María Teresa lo llevaba por la mano derecha, mientras que Manuel sujetaba la izquierda; un poco más adelante estaban Paula y Luis con Sonia en el medio, llevándola de la mano. Y en la total delantera se encontraban Matías, Miguel y Juan Carlos, dirigiendo el camino._

_-¿A dónde me llevan?-preguntaba algo confundido mientras era arrastrado por los infantes._

_-Es una sorpresa…-dijo uno de ellos_

_Durante el resto del camino permaneció callado, aunque no podía parar de preguntarse qué era lo que los pequeños habían guardado para él. Cuando llegaron al lugar él sólo pudo ver una…¿caja?_

_-¿Qué hace esta caja aquí?-cuestionó observándola curioso._

_-No es una caja, es una cápsula del tiempo.-corrigió el ecuatoriano._

_-¿Una cápsula del tiempo?-sonaba hasta gracioso, pensó para sus adentros._

_-Sí, fue idea de Miguel-lo señaló-explícale._

_-Básicamente una cápsula del tiempo se hace con el propósito de guardar cosas de gran valor en ella, para luego enterrarla y que sea abierta años más adelante por las generaciones futuras. Es una forma de dejar nuestra existencia marcada en este mundo. Algún día nos iremos y sería bueno que el Señor Antonio nos recordara con mucho cariño.-explicó lo más conciso posible._

_-No digas esas cosas…Todavía son muy jóvenes como para pensar en eso.-dijo afligido._

_-Claro, usted tiene mucha razón, Señor Antonio. Lo siento.-se disculpó formalmente._

_Suspiró cansado. Sabía que Miguel era un chico bastante maduro para ser una nación tan joven y pequeña; Juan Carlos decía que él estaba a la altura de varios países del continente europeo mentalmente hablando. Era algo introvertido y por alguna extraña razón que desconoce era el único que no se refería a él como "papá", si no que le trataba de "Señor", lo cual le hacía pensar que tal vez estaba consciente de que siendo naciones no poseían ningún nexo familiar o lazos de sangre que le ataran. Era un chico bastante inteligente y si se lo proponía, podía llegar muy lejos, pero le preocupaba que su forma de pensar empezara a afectar o influenciar al resto de sus hermanos… _

_-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pondrán en ella?-preguntó enfocando nuevamente su atención en la caja._

_Los chicos se reunieron alrededor de la caja para comenzar a colocar dentro cada una de sus cosas. El primero fue Manuel, que dejó un oso de peluche._

_-¿Dejarás a Onmyoujiro?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Pero él no te protegía por las noches mientras dormías?_

_-No importa-respondió altivo-de ahora en adelante me esforzaré más y seré fuerte. Hasta entonces conserva a Onmyoujiro en la caja, así recordarás lo fuerte y valiente que me he vuelto cuando la vuelvas a abrir._

_-No digas cosas que no cumplirás luego, Manu.-dijo el argentino escéptico._

_-¡Estoy hablando en serio! Pronto seré yo el que te protegerá a ti, Mati.-afirmó decidido mientras miraba fijamente a Matías._

_-¡En tus sueños!-respondió con un imperceptible sonrojo ante la osada respuesta de su hermano._

_-Ya, ya. Tranquilos, chicos.-calmó el padre-¿Qué pondrás tú en la caja, Juan Carlos?-preguntó ahora al ecuatoriano, que se encontraba frente a la cápsula._

_-Esto-dijo, y mostró lo que en sus manos llevaba: una de sus características indumentarias._

_-¿Tu ropa?_

_-Correcto-asintió repetidas veces-. Cuando sea una gran y poderosa nación, recordarás con estas ropas lo mucho que he crecido._

_Antonio sonrió ampliamente ante su respuesta. Juan Carlos era un gran idealista; seguro llegaría tan lejos como él quisiera._

_-¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas?-les habló ahora a las dos féminas, María Teresa y Paula, que parecían estar muy emocionadas._

_-Nosotras pondremos esto-y le mostraron una gran cantidad de colores que arropaban entre sus brazos._

_-¿Y esas flores? Son muy bonitas…_

_-Paula y yo revisamos todos los alrededores de nuestras tierras, en busca de raras variedades de flores ¡Hasta que por fin las encontramos! Fue algo difícil, pero nada que no podamos hacer las dos juntas.-dijo orgullosa de su logro con la colombiana._

_-Pero… ¿No estarán marchitas para cuando vuelva a abrir la caja?-preguntó confundido ante tal posibilidad._

_-Sí, eso es cierto. Por eso las pondremos ahí-comenzó a explicar Paula-Estas flores rara vez florecen, por eso difícilmente son vistas. Así que para cuando vuelvas a abrir la caja, verás lo marchitas que están, pero recordarás lo hermosas que fueron el día en el que nosotras las colocamos. Es un privilegio que conservarás en tu memoria por siempre._

_-¡Y así nos recordarás a Paula y a mí!-concluyó alegremente la otra._

_-Ya veo…-sonrió amablemente-Gracias._

_Las chicas colocaron con cuidado las flores en la caja, despidiéndose de ellas y esperando poder volver a verlas algún día. Luego llegó el turno del peruano, que llevaba entre sus manitas una especie de cuaderno o libreta que parecía agarrar con recelo, como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí, Luis?_

_-Ah, este es mi diario personal.-comentó mientras lo señalaba._

_-¿Estás seguro de querer meter algo tan importante como tu diario en esa caja?-le miró dudoso._

_-No me preocupa-respondió-En él están escritos los días que he pasado con mis hermanos y con papá. Así seguro que jamás nos olvidarás.-completó muy seguro de sus palabras._

_-Luis…-dijo conmovido el español._

_-Papá...-la chica le llamó, jalando de una de sus mangas-. Sonia tiene algo para guardar en la caja.-dijo Paula, llevando ante él a la pequeña._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-preguntó dulcemente a la niña mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos._

_-Para ti…-y extendió su pequeña mano, mostrándole una pequeña pulsera hecha con minerales y piedras preciosas que él desconocía._

_-Gracias, pequeña.-y acarició su cabeza, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo. La niña le observaba curiosa._

_Con ayuda del peruano, Sonia pudo colocar su pulsera en la caja, al mismo tiempo que él dejaba su cuaderno. Mientras esto pasaba, Antonio observaba el entorno de manera tranquila, notando que cierta cabecita argentina parecía intentar huir de la escena._

_-¿Y tú no pondrás nada en la caja, Matías?-el chico se paralizó ante la pregunta de su padre. Había sido cachado in fraganti._

_-Bueno, yo…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su mirada permanecía gacha._

_-Es que él no tiene nada que poner.-dijo de repente Juan Carlos._

_-¡No es cierto!-negó con todas sus fuerzas el comentario del ecuatoriano._

_-Claro, como lo dejó para última hora. No me extrañaría.-comentó ahora María Teresa, que hacía un gesto con la manos, restándole importancia al asunto._

_-¡Callate! Papá, yo…-no encontraba qué decir._

_-No te preocupes, está bien-y acarició la cabeza del menor-Lo entiendo._

_-¡No, tú no lo entendés!-Y apartó la mano de su padre bruscamente; Antonio se sorprendió ante el acto-. Todos tienen algo para colocar en la caja, así que a ellos sí les recordarás. Pero yo…no tengo nada. Te olvidarás de mí, y… _

_Su diálogo se vio interrumpido al ver cómo su padre se acercaba a él con esa mirada tan gentil que solía llevar. Lo tomó de los hombros y se agachó para quedar a su altura, dándole un suave beso en los labios._

_Se separó lentamente del chico, sonriéndole cálidamente. El argentino se había quedado paralizado en el lugar, intentando procesar la información en su pequeña mente; sin contar con que el ambiente había quedado en total silencio a raíz de la sorpresa reflejada por el resto de los infantes._

_-Ahora tendré algo con que recordarte-y soltó una pequeña risita. No lo pudo evitar, su actitud de antes era terriblemente parecida a la de Lovino._

_Casi de inmediato Matías reaccionó, sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Ese había sido su primer beso…_

_Y por supuesto, los otros niños también reaccionaron. Aunque de diversas formas._

_-¡Arrrrg! ¡Estúpido Matías!-empezó a gritar encolerizada María Teresa. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo!_

_-Yo también quiero que papá me bese…-murmuró inocente el chileno, mientras miraba hacia el suelo._

_-¡Esto es injusto!-exclamó Juan Carlos._

_-De haberlo sabido, no hubiera traído nada…-dijo Luis con un aura depresiva a su alrededor._

_-Calmaos, niños, calmaos…-intentaba calmar el vano los instintos homicidas de los infantes hacia el argentino._

_Paula había observado la escena bastante sonrojada, la pobre no podía ni hablar. Mientras que Miguel parecía haberle dado igual, y Sonia lo observó todo con aquellos ojos repletos de curiosidad._

_-Quiero…-susurró la niña extendiendo su mano hacia el español, como si intentara alcanzarlo._

_Vale, lo admitía. La había regado con este asunto._

_Luego de haber podido tranquilizar los ánimos de sus hijos-entre promesas y otros-, sellaron la caja; el mismo Antonio cavó el hueco con ayuda de los pequeños. Una vez enterrado, todos vieron con sonrisas en sus rostros el resultado de su trabajo en equipo._

_-¿Qué has puesto tú en la caja, Miguel?-preguntó de repente el español al haber recordado que el chico en ningún momento pasó frente a la caja para dejar algo._

_-Mi caja de crayones preferida-respondió-. Con eso al menos recordará nuestro regalo._

_-¿Nuestro regalo?_

_-Oh…-el paraguayo se sorprendió levemente-No debí haberlo dicho. Lo siento, chicos…-se disculpó apenado una vez notó su grave error. _

_-Descuida, ya lo tenemos todo planeado…creo.-dijo el peruano observando a su réplica ecuatoriana, en busca de alguna señal o confirmación a lo que había dicho._

_-Sí, es hora.-afirmó confiado._

_El español les observó algo extrañado al no entender muy bien de lo que hablaban, hasta que Miguel sacó un papel y se lo entregó extendido. Era un dibujo lleno de muchos colores y rayas, y con un mensaje escrito en él._

_-Todos nosotros pusimos nuestras manos en él para dibujar. Con los crayones recordará que nosotros los hemos utilizado para hacerle este regalo.-explicó Miguel._

_-Sí, mira. Aquí salgo yo, junto a Mati-dijo Manuel señalándose a él y Matías-Luego está Onii-chan-refiriéndose a Juan Carlos-y después están La Tere, Paula y Sonia-ahora señalaba a la venezolana, la colombiana y la pequeña boliviana-Por último están Luis y Miguel en el otro extremo._

_-Y aquí está usted, Señor Antonio-completó el paraguayo, señalando el garabato más grande entre ellos._

_-¡Oh, es cierto! Ahí está papá.-el chileno miraba con curiosidad el garabato-. Se parece mucho a él._

_-¿De verdad lo crees?-se rió el español._

_-¡Claro que sí! Miguel ha hecho un buen trabajo.-añadió el peruano._

_-No fue nada…-dijo tímido el aludido-. Señor Antonio, por favor lea el mensaje que está escrito en el dibujo._

_-Está bien. _

_Rebuscó en el papel el mensaje que debería estar escrito, hasta que lo halló. La caligrafía era algo irregular, pero se podía leer bien. El español abrió los ojos de par en par al leer lo que decía._

"_Te queremos mucho, papa."_

_-Niños…-no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía-Vengan acá._

_Los críos obedecieron a su padre y fueron con él, siendo recibidos con un cálido abrazo de su parte. Apoyaron sus pequeñas manitas, correspondiendo el abrazo paternal que les era dado. Era un perfecto e inquebrantable nido familiar._

_-Quiero que sepan que yo también los quiero mucho-susurró intensificando el abrazo-. No los dejaré solos jamás._

_-¿De verdad, papá?-preguntó la pequeña Sonia con ese indescriptible brillo en sus ojos._

_-Sí, estaré con ustedes siempre.-murmuró dulcemente._

_Y así sería…_

El ruido de unas campanadas lo despertaron de su letargo bruscamente. Antonio abrió los ojos y notó que el sol ya estaba escondiéndose entre las nubes violáceas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí?

Un momento, fueron seis campanadas…

-¡Son las seis!-Exclamó asombrado- ¡El desfile es a las ocho y no he hecho nada!

Se levantó rápidamente del árbol y estuvo a punto de echar a correr, cuando se percató de que la caja estaba abierta. Detuvo su mirada en ella y gentilmente sonrió, guardando en ella el dibujo y enterrando nuevamente esas memorias oxidadas.

-Buenas noches, niños-se despidió con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente se fue de ahí, antes de que las lágrimas alcanzaran a salir de sus ojos.

La noche llegó y con ella el follón de las fiestas. El desfile estaba a punto de comenzar y prácticamente el lugar estaba repleto de personas. Milagrosamente el español terminó con sus deberes justo a tiempo y evitó una reprimenda por parte de su superior, y ahora esperaba por su invitado especial en una de las cuadras cercanas a la plaza.

¿Cómo estarían ahora sus niños? Pensó. Probablemente habrían crecido, serían naciones prósperas y estarían ahora velando por su gente...

¡Anda! Su invitado apareció en ese momento.

-¡Oh! Lovi~-Y corrió dispuesto a abrazar al susodicho, pero un cabezazo impidió que su cometido se cumpliera con éxito.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.-bufó el italiano a manera de saludo, mientras veía al español recuperarse del impacto.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó ilusionado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberte extrañado?-respondió de brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada con su típico mal genio.

-Eres muy malo conmigo, Lovi.-se quejaba el pobre Antonio, a lo que Lovino le respondió con una mirada severa.

Luego del reencuentro, Antonio y Lovino comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que sería el escenario de tal celebración. Mucha gente se encontraba en el lugar, pero el español logró conseguir un buen punto. El italiano parecía observar los alrededores con mucha curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que venía a la Plaza Colón.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?-le comentó.

-Debo admitir que el lugar no está para nada mal-expresó sin despegar la mirada de su entorno-. No pensé que tendrían lugares como estos en el país.

-Y todavía no has visto nada-dijo con orgullo irguiendo el pecho-¡Oh, mirad! Ya comienza el desfile.

Y así fue. La gente no podía parar de hablar y gritar en los alrededores. En la plaza hicieron acto de presencia el Rey junto a la Familia Real, sin contar con otras destacadas autoridades de la nación. El magnífico escenario de luces y flores que se alzaba frente a ellos era algo realmente sorprendente.

-Oye, Lovi…

-¿Qué pa…?-pero ni tiempo le dio para responder cuando ya Antonio lo había tomado del brazo mientras lo sacaba a tirones de entre la multitud- ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Vámonos de aquí. Luego del desfile la cosa se pone aburrida.-mencionó con cierto tono de fastidio.

Luego de empujones y por demás, el par logró salir de la multitud de la plaza. Lovino notó que ya estaban por las pocas transitadas calles de la ciudad, y la verdad no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza castaña del español en esos momentos. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

-¿Se puede saber a dónde rayos me llevas?-preguntó con la esperanza de que Antonio le respondiera algo, ya que hacía rato que no hablaba.

-Tú sólo sígueme.-volteó y le sonrió, para luego seguir arrastrándolo.

El anfitrión lo había conducido hasta la entrada del palacio. Ahora el invitado estaba más confundido que antes, ¿qué hacían aquí? Pero el recorrido no terminaba allí, ya que el de los ojos verdes le pidió que saltara la verja de la parte trasera de la gran construcción. Oficialmente, a Antonio, como él mismo diría, "se le ha ido la olla".

-Estás consciente de que hay guardias custodiando todo el palacio, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero eso no es ningún problema.-decía mientras él iba escalando la verja para llegar al otro lado- en tanto no te pillen, claro.

Lovino le miraba reprobatoriamente mientras terminaba de saltar al otro lado. ¿Es que en serio él no se podía tomar las cosas con calma en otro momento que no fuera éste?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó ante la total quietud del menor.

-No, puedo hacerlo yo solo.-respondió a mala gana mientras empezaba a escalar.

Una vez pasado el obstáculo, el español le hizo señas al italiano para que guardara silencio y fuera cauteloso, ya que había guardias cerca de ellos. Romano seguía preguntándose el por qué demonios continuaba siguiéndolo.

Bueno, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ya no había marcha atrás, pues, no veía otro motivo en concreto.

Pasado lo que podría haber llegado a lo ser peor, el italiano se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a parar a un lugar completamente distinto a lo que era el palacio y sus alrededores. Aparte, ¿por qué se le hacía tremendamente familiar?

-¿Y este lugar?-preguntó dudoso.

-Quizás no lo recuerdes del todo, pero tú solías venir mucho a este lugar de pequeño cuando…

-Cuando tú no estabas en casa-completó la frase; ya sabía él que no eran cosas suyas-. Me sentía muy solo en ese entonces…

Eso último lo dijo de manera inaudible para Antonio.

-¡Oh! Así que todavía lo recuerdas.-rió, sacándole un furioso sonrojo de sus pómulos.

-¡N-No es eso, idiota! Es que me gustaba jugar mucho aquí.-argumentó.

-Ya veo….-respondió no muy convencido.

Se acomodaron en un pequeño montículo y ambos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa. Bueno, más que todo Antonio, que era el que solía hablar sin parar. Lovino en algunas ocasiones hacía mención de su hermano Feliciano y el estúpido Macho Patata, a quién no soportaba en lo absoluto. Llegado el momento en el que ya no había temas de conversaciones para sacar, el ambiente quedó en un mutismo breve, hasta que Antonio volvió a hablar.

-Oye, Lovino-el mencionado se puso un poco nervioso. No era normal que lo llamara por su nombre-¿Crees que soy una molestia?-preguntó.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que lo eres!-afirmó raudo-. No paras de hablar, siempre llevas esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y no puedes dejarme en paz cuando me ves.-se quejaba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y si dejara de hacerlo?-preguntó con cierto tinte melancólico.

-¿Eh?-el italiano no comprendió del todo su pregunta.

-De molestarte.-aclaró-. Te puedo dejar en paz si así lo quieres.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo hoy? Estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas.-comentó preocupado, muy a su manera por supuesto.

-Es que estuve pensando en un par de cosas-explicó, recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde-Y pues, si llegaras a cansarte de estar conmigo, puedes irte. No te detendré cuando lo hagas.-intentó sonar comprensivo.

-¿Qué…?-ahora estaba sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Ya cometí ese error una vez-inevitablemente pensó en sus hijos-. El retener a alguien a mi lado cuando éste se comenzaba a alejar. Pensé que si lo hacía, se daría cuenta de que lo mejor era que estuviese a mi lado, pero eso a la final sólo terminó por alejarlo aún más, quedando completamente solo-sonrió tristemente-Que egoísta soy…

No pudo seguir diciendo nada más, porque recibió un cabezazo-el segundo en la noche-en el estómago. Al voltear a ver donde estaba Lovino, pudo ver mucha ira en sus ojos, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera.

¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo?!

Era lo único que podía pensar, pero luego dio un largo suspiro y se calmó.

Antonio de verdad era un imbécil.

-Tonto…-murmuró algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir-Me gusta que seas egoísta conmigo. Quizás si me hubieras detenido aquella vez, cuando me fui de casa, yo…

No, no podía decirlo…

-Lovi…-Antonio se vio bastante sorprendido ante la actitud del menor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír tan bobamente como él lo hacía-Parece que el que se ha golpeado la cabeza hoy ha sido tú y no yo.-bromeó.

-¡C-Cállate!-le gritó-No sé ni por qué me he molestado en decir esas cosas…

El mayor buscó prudentemente la mano del menor y la entrelazó con la suya, sonriéndole tiernamente. Romano no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante el contacto de sus manos.

-¿Entonces aceptarías estar conmigo para siempre?

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?-su sonrojo iba en aumento-Pareciera que me estuvieras pidiendo casarme contigo…

-mmmm…Tal vez…-respondió con un gesto pensativo en su cara.

Y a la una, a las dos y a las…

-¡Yo no soy ninguna mujer a la que le estás proponiendo matrimonio, imbécil!-y la sarta de golpes hacia el español comenzaron.

-Hey, sólo bromeaba-respondió en lo que se defendía como podía de sus golpes.

En un momento en el que el italiano bajó la guardia, el castaño lo tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él en un estrecho abrazo.

-E-Espera…-su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizado.

Podía sentir con claridad su aliento en la nuca y su barbilla apoyada en el espacio que hay entre el hombro y el cuello. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, o como si...no lo quisiera dejar ir jamás.

El mayor se separó un poco del cuerpo contrario, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tenían un extraño brillo…era algo nuevo en él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y sus mejillas parecían arder como el mismísimo infierno. ¿Qué embrujo le había arrojado Antonio para que estuviera de esa manera?

-Lovino…

Esa voz, esa jodida voz que lograba capturarlo a la primera. Las defensas de su cuerpo se habían destruido por completo, dándole paso a unos labios que se acercaban tentadoramente a los suyos.

Sus labios temblaban, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Maldita sea!

Y ambos se rozaron con insistencia en una suave unión. El italiano no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos lentamente y…dejarse llevar por el momento como quién dice.

-Te amo-susurró sobre sus labios-. No sabes cuánto...

-Antonio…-esos ojos le habían hipnotizado por completo.

Lovino se dejó llevar por esa boca nuevamente. Entrelazó sus manos torpemente en la nuca, profundizando más el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, tan…Antonio…

Deseó fuertemente que ese momento perdurara para siempre. Pero para variar, eso sería algo que jamás admitiría para sí mismo.

Nunca admitiría que a veces suele comportarse como una chica.

El español se separó suavemente, culminando con el beso. Sonrió al ver a Romano tan rojo con un tomate fresco; se veía tan tierno.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Prepararé pasta para la cena.-propuso sonriente.

-Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hacer en casa con Feliciano…-se imaginó la escena vivida en casa con Feliciano y el mutante alemán-¡Pero no creas que voy a tu casa para otra cosa, pervertido!-exclamó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sí, sí. Está bien…-y rió suavemente mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente-golpes incluidos-y lo llevaba lejos de aquel lugar de ensueño nocturno.

Y con ésa, ya sería otra cosa almacenada en el viejo árbol.

El 12 de octubre de cada año se celebraba el Día de la Hispanidad, una fecha conmemorativa a la efeméride del descubrimiento de América y el contacto entre los dos continentes; eso el español lo sabía bastante bien. Pero más que eso, para él sería la fecha en la que todo comenzó, y, contradictoriamente hablando, todo terminó. Desde ese día, hace ya muchísimos años atrás, su vida cambió por completo. Pudo conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra "familia" y "amor". Para él, esos pequeños países lo fueron todo y nada. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que todo acabaría de manera abrupta, pero se negó a creerlo. Y luchó hasta el final por mantenerlo.

Las jóvenes naciones suramericanas nacieron, crecieron y pronto le abandonaron, una por una, hasta que ya nada le quedó, salvo los recuerdos; dolorosos y dulces recuerdos que jamás olvidaría. Sólo eso tenía, sólo eso le quedaba de ellos. Y que nadie se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

El tiempo pasó y la herida dolía cada vez menos, pero ahí seguía. Latente. Incapaz de perdonar. Simplemente imborrable. Eran la frustración y el dolor grabados en cada centímetro de su piel lo que recibía el nombre de "cicatriz". Tenía muchas de esas en todo su cuerpo, y eso sería algo que no podría borrar hasta el día de su inminente desaparición.

Era algo natural.

Las naciones luchan entre sí en una contienda interminable, un círculo vicioso que no para de repetirse. Mucha gente era sacrificada, pocas vidas eran las que se recuperaban, pero eso era todo lo que tenían. Luchar por un honor, un motivo, una ideología, una reputación que mantener, un futuro a seguir. La familia o el amor no podían existir entre ellos. Estos sólo eran obstáculos en su camino, y si no podían afrontarlos apropiadamente, sólo les quedaba doblegarse ante la dama hilarante llamada melancolía y esperar a morir pronto…

Eso era lo que les quedaba a ellas, las naciones. Algún día, todas desaparecerían de igual forma…

Antonio sabía todo eso, pero aún así él quería más. Él anhelaba algo más que eso.

Un nuevo mañana.

Podía sonar un poco utópico, pero para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Sabía que podía lograrlo, y de hecho, lo lograría. Si Lovino estaba a su lado, lo demás no importaba mucho, ya que gracias a él había podido seguir caminando hacia adelante.

Estaba seguro de que si ambos seguían caminando por el mismo camino, esto supondría un lúgubre destino, pero…

Pero aún el más allá les esperaba a ambos con paciencia. Todavía tenían un futuro que seguir con los ojos vendados. Hasta que el amor se agotara, hasta que el fin del mundo los regodeara en dicha a ambos.

Hasta que pudieran rozar lo inalcanzable.

Sólo hasta entonces sería capaz de despedirse de sus viejas memorias. Y ya Antonio dejaría de ser Antonio; y Lovino dejaría de ser Lovino, y sus niños ya no serían sus niños…

¡Pero por ahora lo eran! Y fervientemente cumpliría su promesa. No los olvidaría, esperaba que ellos tampoco lo hicieran, aunque eso era muy poco probable. Podrían incluso hasta odiarle…

Ah, no importa. _Papá_ los seguiría queriendo a todos por igual.

¿Y quién sabe? El destino también podría jugarle una de las suyas para cruzar sus caminos nuevamente. Si lo hizo con Lovino, ¿por qué no con ellos?

Y con ese último pensamiento sonrió, y dejó que sus recuerdos se encargaran del resto...

* * *

**Sí, raro, raro, ¡rarísimo! Hasta yo misma me sorprendí ._. La última parte salió como consecuencia de dejarle el libre alberdrío a mis dedos. Para cuando lo leí, ya era demasiado tarde (?)**

**Oh, y con respecto a la escena de Argentina y España, no, no es Shota. Lo puse como algo más familiar, más fraternal, no incestuoso =D Es que hay varias partes de este país en la que los hijos/as saludan a su padre o a su madre con un beso en la boca, lo mismo con la despedidas y tal. Aunque no estoy segura de si harán esto en otras partes del mundo...**

**Bueno, lo de las líneas temporales no es algo preciso. No sabría decir bajo qué tiempo se desarrolló toda esta historia, pero puedo decir que fue cerca de los inicios del siglo XX, más o menos. Espero no haberla regado tanto con el final. Me salió algo largo (5000 palabras, más o menos), y eso que tocó editarlo casi todo para que saliera "más corto" xD**

**En fin, espero comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, dudas, etc...Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlas y responderlas, sí, sí ^^**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
